Attawa
The Attawa are a humanoid race that sporadically appear throughout the Everwind Series, and as one of the playable races in the Everwind RPG. The Attawa are a humanoid race that can only be found throughout the deserts of Goldenmark. They are never seen outside of their natural habitats there, primarily because they have no need to leave, being that they are nomadic and tribal, the other being that humans kill other races out of fear, since most humans never really see new races. The Attawa are a generally peaceful race, they are very spiritual, and highly attuned to nature. They speak Attawan primarily, but some of them speak other languages, such as Haladic and Canderian. Appearance At full size, they are around six feet tall and wiry thin. They are known to be more agile than humans are, and have a darker-colored skin of browns and greys. They have tapered ears, and are typically seen wearing scant clothing of many bright colors, as they like how it differs from the bland colors of the dry landscape. Being from such an arid climate, their bodies process liquids more efficiently, so water and other drinks effect them double. They are also not strong swimmers, and even the most courageous Attawan warrior might be spooked by thunder during a rainstorm. Disposition Due to their tribal nature, they are much more likely to be selfless, and they make excellent medics. They also tend to get confused in bigger metropolitan areas, and have a difficult time with technology. They simply do not like water, so sailing is a harrowing experience (note here that if an Attawan is seen anywhere but Goldenmark, they would have had to sail across the sea to reach their destination, which might deter most). Spirituality They worship a number of different gods, but the goddess Tetusa, Bringer of Life, is their chief deity. She represents fertility and abundance, as well as happiness and contentment. Motivations As characters they are likely to only have left their tribe through exile or by being captured and sold into slavery. There are a few, however, who get a heart for adventure upon hearing the wondrous tales from the pirates and merchant caravaners that seek exotic things in the bazaars of Sherrab. The rarest are the ones who do not realize they long for adventure. Those are sent on a quest in search of their soul; to be soulless is very taboo in their culture. The truth is that Attawa Shamans view those who seek to wander as sacred, and send them on the journey to find their soul knowing it is the only thing that can fulfill them. They are soulless only in that their heart is elsewhere. The Eari Stone They are in possession of a mysterious orb they call Kobuka’s Egg, which they believe to have powers beyond measure. They do not realize that this is the last remaining Eari Stone in the known world. All the others have been lost to antiquity. For thousands of years they have appointed one Guardian, the Dabimbula, to watch over Kobuka’s Egg, who is the only one allowed to know its secrets until it is time to pass the knowledge on to the next Guardian. Notable Attawa See Also In the time of the Befores there also lived another race of humanoid creature called the Cauthrians, but they were killed off during the Great Purge because they had magic in their blood. *Jrel *Human *Vurg Category:Races Category:Canon Category:Culture Category:Attawa Culture